1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to sliders for slide fasteners.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of sliders have been proposed and used. They are largely classified into "lock" and "non-lock" types. Some have been satisfactory and others unsatisfactory for different reasons.
The basic and critical reasons that most of such known sliders have been found unsatisfactory, sometimes even defective, are that a retaining member which supports a pull member pivotally on the slider body is mounted in improper position or posture, or secured with lack of firmness with the results that the retaining member is displaced or detached from the slider body or the pull member when the latter is subjected to severe pull or twist. This situation is more critical with a slider construction wherein the retaining member is utilized to serve as a locking member, as above noted, the locking projection formed on a free end of the retaining member would become shifted out of the correct path of its movement into and out of the slider channel through an aperture in the slider body and consequently get jammed in the aperture, making the slider inoperative.